the_wild_critters_rp_roomfandomcom-20200214-history
Illusion (Pokemon Ability)
Basics of Illusions : Zoruas and Zoroarks are capable of making many illusions with their innate talents, ranging from small to complex based on the user's skill with the illusion ability. Generally speaking a Zorua wont have the same capabilites as the Zoroark, being less evolved and weaker to their larger kin. But they both share the same aspects of the illusions. *Illusions can affect the opponents five senses: Sight, Sound, Touch, Smell and Taste. Ranging from easy to hard on that level (SIght is the easiest, taste being the hardest to fool) *Illusions come in two forms: On-body (Disguises for the Pokemon) and Off-body (Creating objects, modifiy exisiting ones etc) On Body Illusions : Think of it like a shell covering the main body. The user is shielded from view and the viewer is, for all the senses, seeing the Illusion as a real object. Generally speaking, Zoruas have a finer time handling feral illusions while their evolved counterparts have a better time crafting larger and bipedal illusions. Although its not limited to just alive objects like people or other pokemon. They can disguise themselves as objects as well, like as a rock or a tree for protection. They can also render themselves invisible to the senses, mostly used with certain off body Illusions. Illusions of this type can break with a signficant force to the body, or through draining of the pokemon's power or energy. Off Body Illusions : Probably the most common of Illusions crafted, off body illusions are as their name suggests; Illusions made away from the caster. This can range from making objects or hiding others to modifying the touch and feel of already placed objects. It's also used as a precautionary disguise or for one where the pokemon can't go, like deep water or flying in the sky. In this instance, the pokemon must always stay in sight of her/her illusion or risk the illusion failing. Illusions of this type can be broken by significant force to the illlusion itself or to the caster if the caster is found, as they would be hidden from view. Also as before draining of the pokemon's energy or power will also break the illusion. Examples of Sensorial Ilusions *Sight: Easily the most widely used illusion, this is the illusion of sight. With it, the caster can trick his/her opponents with visual effects. Making things appear from nothing, and making them disappear are all sight illusions *Sound: Another easily made trick, based off of sound. With it you can make the opponent hear things that arent true, or make something sound different or have none at all. Glass shattering can sound like a dog barking and so on. *Touch: A somewhat harder illusion to make, a touch illusion is one thats crafted to make a object feel different. A cold metal pole can feel red-hot when grabbed or a cactus as soft as rabbit fur. Other things are included like feeling invisible walls or losing all sensation in ones body. *Scent: A rather tricky one to pull of, scent involves well.. the smell of objects. The illusion can turn dead rotting smells to like roses and vice versa. Helpful in throwing off hunters following a particular scent, but overidding the orginal scent it a tough one to handle. *Taste: One of the hardest sense to Illusion, this one can make anything taste like something else. Apples can taste like oranges, a well cooked steak taste old and bland. Since taste is based on perception, it can be foolled but to overide the base flavor of an object is tough work. Some Zoroarks done even bother with this one. Trivia A Luxray's X-Ray vision can see through Sight illusions easily. A Lucario's Aura Sense can also 'see' beyond illusions.